


Get Undressed (Taste The Flesh)

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale & Madame Tracy Friendship (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Sings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Complete, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing and Singing, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunk Dancing, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Feral Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Madam Tracy Is A Good Bro, Mild Smut, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Song Lyrics, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: It was technically Crowley's idea for them to have a party.Something for them all to get together again, drink some wine, maybe sing some songs and just let loose and have a good time. After stopping the apocalypse and saving the entire Earth as they know it, Aziraphale can't argue that they don't deserve to have at least some fun.When it's Aziraphale's turn on the karaoke machine, however, the angel takes it up a notch more than normal.And no one is as surprised (or thankful) than his husband.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149
Collections: The Good Omens Collection





	Get Undressed (Taste The Flesh)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Please) Have Mercy On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405906) by [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars). 



> I literally have nothing to say for myself 😂 This is somehow even MORE self-indulgent that my first Good Omens fic "(Please) Have Mercy On Me" (which is what is placed as the "inspiration" for this one above the author's note), as well as being written almost exactly a year later. 
> 
> That was completely by accident btw, but it's cool nonetheless 😊 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and if you have any song recs you want Aziraphale to sing next (because this is now apparently a Thing™️) don't be afraid to share! I promise the next part of "Ineffable Instincts" will be out sometime this week too, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens, the song used, or any related materials.

* * *

“Oh, my dear, I couldn’t possibly--”

“Nonsense, if Newt over there can sing--” Madam Tracy cuts herself off to hiccup, pointing with a shaky hand to where Newt and Anathema are sitting on the other loveseat, the young man’s face still beat red. “--then I’m sure you can bust a move too, darling.”

“Go on, baby.” Crowley growls, chest vibrating underneath Aziraphale and the blonde leans back enough to glance up at the demon, shivering when Crowley hisses. “Show us what you got.”

Aziraphale stumbles just a bit as Tracy drags him away from the couch, the angel’s half-full glass of wine swaying in his free hand. 

Crowley barks out a laugh behind him, his husband’s golden eyes glazed in intoxicated love and mirth and Aziraphale barely has time to pout at the ginger before Tracy’s shooing him toward the makeshift stage at the front of the bookstore. 

It was technically Crowley’s idea to have a party.

“A small get-together.” His husband had clarified when he brought up the idea over breakfast the Friday before, pausing from spreading more butter on Aziraphale’s toast to look up at the angel. “Not a-a party- _party_ , really.”

Aziraphale had blinked. “What for, dear?”

“Something to commemorate the failed apocalypse, love.” Grinning when Aziraphale frowns in consideration, the demon sneaks a small bite of toast before setting it in-front of his mate. “We all had a small part in stopping it, afterall, and I know that you wanted to go out with Tracy again.”

Aziraphale takes his own bite of toast, humming. He speaks once he swallows, blue eyes sparkling. “Will there be alcohol involved?”

Crowley’s smirked. “Of course.”

Aziraphale’s starting to regret his choice of 6 (or was it 7? He lost count after the first one, honestly) glasses of wine now, however, as he stumbles toward where the microphone stands, the karaoke machine a few feet away. 

Tracy quickly pulls the speakers closer, hiding the screen with her body as she hands Aziraphale the microphone. The angel grabs the device after a second of hesitation, flushing when Crowley woof-whistles from his place on their couch. 

“What song do you want to sing, dearie?” 

Blinking at Madam Tracy when the human turns sharply toward him, Aziraphale flounders for a second, eyes darting from the woman’s bright purple eyeshadow down to the now lit up karaoke machine. 

“Uh, uh--That one, please.” 

Pointing at the first song he sees (thankfully one he knows), Aziraphale’s stomach flutters at the surprised gasp Tracy lets out, swallowing when the woman pats him on the back with a little wink. 

“I’m sure a certain _someone_ will be enjoying this show, hmm?” Turning to the audience, Tracy points with one pink nail toward Crowley, nearly causing the demon to jerk so hard he spills his wine. “You’re going to wanna scoot up close for this, honey, trust me.”

Shrugging, Crowley slithers up from his slouched position, swaying over to the small chair right in-front of the stage, his golden eyes drinking Aziraphale up in a way that causes the blonde to shiver, swallowing as his slacks suddenly get a lot tighter. 

_Can’t back down now._

Shifting toward the middle of the small platform, Aziraphale lifts the microphone up to his mouth just as Tracy steps away, the woman’s encouraging smile wrinkling the bright makeup around her eyes. 

“Just have fun, doll.” She whispers before taking her seat beside the thankfully asleep Shadwell, the man’s mouth open in a silent, intoxicated snore. “Let loose.”

“You got this, ‘Zira!” Anathema shouts from the back, voice slurred from her obviously filled liquor cup. “Shake that thing.”

Newt’s more hesitant words of encouragement follow soon after, cut off in a small yelp when the witch presses a quick kiss against his neck. Aziraphale looks away from the lovebirds, gaze finding his husband’s in the muted light and the desire he sees reflected in his mate’s golden eyes nearly causes Aziraphale to whine. 

He swallows again just as the sound of the song’s intro fills the bookshop.

The bass thumps, the heartbeat nearly as fast and thundering as his own. Out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale can see Crowley sit up in interest, shifting in the chair with his long legs pulled underneath him, but the angel forces himself to look down at the floor.

He takes a deep breath before singing.

**“This isn't the way into my heart, into my head**

**Into my brain, into none of the above”** ****

The first few lyrics are quieter, the original artist’s voice a lower tenor and Aziraphale ducks his head to the beat, tapping his foot along with the sharp snap of the drums in the background.

Vaguely, the blonde can see Crowley lick his lips, shifting even closer in the chair until he’s nearly falling off the wood, golden eyes wide in lust as the lyrics manage to weave their way through his alcohol muddled brain.

Aziraphale swallows before continuing. 

**“This is just my way of unleashing**

**The feelings deep inside of me**

**The spark of black that I seem to love”**

The “Spark of Black” that the song seems to speak of is, obviously, Crowley, Aziraphale knows this. His husband, when Aziraphale finally manages to glance fully at the demon, is frozen, head leaned on his palms as he seems to drink in the sight of Aziraphale up on the stage.

 _Well,_ the angel thinks, starting to snap his hips to the rapidly increasing beat, just a little bit. _Better give him a jolly good show, then._

**“We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun**

**Don't even try to hold it back, just let go”**

Closing his eyes, Aziraphale lets the meaning of the song finally wash over him, knowing that if he doesn’t give this his all, he’ll never hear the end of it.

He knows deep down that he might regret it too, not giving it a go.

The drinks he’s had these past few hours certainly don’t help matters (or maybe they do? Aziraphale doesn’t know and honestly doesn’t care). He’s allowed to have fun, to let loose, like Tracy said. 

_Just let go._

**“Tie me up and take me over**

**Till you're done, till I'm tone**

**You got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow”**

He fully sways his hips as he goes into the chorus, shrugging off his jacket after a few seconds, throwing his head back as he sings. His voice isn’t as raspy as the original’s, nor as deep but the angel finds he doesn’t give a shit. 

Crowley hisses at the sight, the sound traveling through the air between the two immortal beings and Aziraphale smirks around the words, snapping his hips just a little more when Crowley growls low.

**“Push up to my body**

**Sink your teeth into my flesh**

**(Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh)”**

Oh yes, Aziraphale wants Crowley to bite him, to mark him up, _own him_ and the angel knows that his husband wants this as well. 

Can see it in every single tense line of his mate’s shoulders when the blonde risks glancing at the ginger, can hear it in every nearly feral snarl the demon lets out as Aziraphale allows himself to let go just a little more.

**“Bite into me harder**

**Sink your teeth into my flesh**

**(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)”**

Taking the mic down from the stand, Aziraphale carelessly steps down from the stage, circling around Crowley as he sings. 

Both Anathema and Tracy catcall in the background, and Aziraphale blushes but doesn’t stop his slightly intoxicated prowl around his husband.

Crowley follows Aziraphale with his eyes, golden gaze dark in lust and desire and love and the angel has to swallow down another whimper, nearly struggling to continue for a split second before Tracy whistles again behind him. 

**“Hold me up against the wall**

**Give it till I beg, give me some more**

**Make me bleed, I like it raw**

**(Like it raw, raw, raw)**

**Push up to my body**

**Sink your teeth into my flesh”**

He steps away from Crowley just as his husband reaches out, fangs flashing when Aziraphale sways his hips just a little more as he retreats up to the stand. 

“Minx--” Aziraphale hears before the sound of the song drowns out whatever complaints Crowley has, his mate’s predatory gaze setting Aziraphale on fire.

Aziraphale continues, closing his eyes again with the key change.

**“Hold my hands above my head**

**And push my face into the bed**

**'Cause I'm a screamer, baby make me a mute”**

Going along with the words of the song, Aziraphale carefully undos his bowtie, throwing the accessory into his clearly hard mate’s lap when Crowley lets out an even louder growl at the sight. 

Winking at his flustered husband, Aziraphale shimmies, enjoying the way the bass of the song drums through his whole being, his center pulsing in his own arousal as he swings around the otherside of the microphone stand.

**“You put your hand upon my neck**

**And feel the pulse beat beat beat beat**

**It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot”**

It feels like it's just the two of them, at least to Aziraphale’s intoxicated brain. The others in the back suddenly don’t exist and Aziraphale finally snaps his hips fully, throwing his head back, his golden curls wild. 

Aziraphale licks his lips, listening to the way his mate’s breath hitches, the way he shifts on the seat, discreetly palming at his crotch as he watches, golden eyes wide in lust and slight shock.

**“Wanna wrestle with me baby**

**Here's a sneak, little peak**

**You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough”**

Oh yes, _yes_ Crowley can dominate Aziraphale any day and the angel knows Crowley knows this, can see it in the way his husband’s eyes darken at the slight taunt, at the way Aziraphale’s lips curl in a teasing smile.

‘Oh angel,’ Crowley’s face says, the slight flash of fang in the limited light nearly undoing Aziraphale then and there, ‘you know exactly what you’re doing.’

 _Please,_ Aziraphale thinks as he goes into the next verse, _please come and take me._

**“I don't play around that often**

**When I do, I'm a freak**

**So you better believe I like it rough”**

Aziraphale _does_ like it rough. He just loves the way Crowley will take him, own him, _use him_ in the most loving, gracious way and the angel has never needed anything more. 

His need seems to be clear to his husband because the demon is standing now, the visible tent in his pants doing nothing to ease the pure desire causing Aziraphale to shiver around the words. 

Good thing everyone is sitting behind Crowley. 

**“Push up to my body**

**Sink your teeth into my flesh**

**(Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh)**

**Bite into me harder**

**Sink your teeth into my flesh**

**(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)”**

His jacket’s completely off now, the cream material slipping to the floor of the stage like liquid and Aziraphale follows, falling to his knees. The impact against the wood hurts just a little but Aziraphale ignore the pain, focusing instead on the way the lyrics burst from his chest.

The truth behind them causes the blonde to nearly sigh out the words, knowing that that his chosen Effort is wet and throbbing, his panties soaking with his juices but Aziraphale tries his hardest to ignore the need igniting his skin in flames.

**“Hold me up against the wall**

**Give it till I beg, give me some more**

**Make me bleed, I like it raw**

**(Like it raw, raw, raw)**

**Push up to my body**

**Sink your teeh into my flesh”**

The next key-change is the biggest in the song and Aziraphale goes with the words, sliding backwards until his back touches the floor, the wood cool. He tilts his chin up, exposing his neck to his husband and Crowley slithers even closer, fangs on display.

**“Hold me down and make me scream**

**Lay me on the floor**

**(Lay me on the floor, la-la-lay me on the floor)”**

Rolling his hips with the words, Aziraphale shimmies, dragging his free hand down his own sides in a slightly clumsy impression of what he’d like Crowley to do to him. 

The way he wants his demon to touch him.

Crowley’s almost completely on the stage now, leaning over Aziraphale and the angel opens his eyes, meeting his husband’s gaze and he thrusts up, just a little bit more, lips curling into a grin when he can see Crowley’s dick twitch in his pants at the sight. 

**“Turn me on and take me out**

**Make me beg for more”**

Aziraphale does beg, he begs with his eyes, pleads with a flutter of his long lashes, with a jerk of his hips. 

He finally sits back up just as the song goes into the fastest part, snapping his waist in-time with the rhythm, grinding against Crowley when the ginger snarls, his mate’s long arms encircling Aziraphale’s hips.

Crowley’s body is around him now, entrapping Aziraphale in his long limbs, trying, it seems, to hide the bare skin on display from their audience. 

**“Push up to my body**

**Sink your teeth into my flesh**

**(Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh)**

**Bite into me harder**

**Sink your teeth into my flesh**

**(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)”**

The possessiveness, the feral nature of the demon inside finally seems to gain full control of Crowley because he’s practically dragging Aziraphale off the stage just as the angel sings the ending lines, crowding around Aziraphale in a way that causes the blonde to moan.

Behind him, he’s aware of Tracy, Newt and Anathema clapping and Aziraphale stops for a quick second to flash them all an embarrassed but pleased smile, blushing even harder when Madam Tracy whistles, standing up to usher them all out of the shop. 

“Let’s let them have their fun time--” She’s saying but her words get cut off to Aziraphale as he’s backed against the wall, the door to his office getting shut with a quick snap of Crowley’s fingers. 

“Did you--” The blonde starts, interrupting himself to groan when Crowley gently bites along his throat, his mate’s arms still wrapped around his hips. “--Did you enjoy the show, my dear?” 

Crowley just growls, gripping his angel’s ass through his slacks and Aziraphale whines, wiggling closer. 

“If I’d have known you were going to be sssso sexy, my dove, I would have never allowed those humans to watch.” Crowley’s voice is rumbling, deep in his chest, forked tongue sliding along the smooth expanse of Aziraphale’s jawline. “They don’t get to see that, to see my beautiful mate throw himself to the floor and spread his gorgeous legs, to shake his hips, to see what’s _mine_.”

“Only you _\--ah--_ ” Aziraphale gasps, leaning back just enough to miracle away his clothes, keening in bliss when Crowley gets rid of his as well. “ _Oh, Crowley--_ ”

“What was it you wanted, hmm?” The demon asks, voice a low, seductive whisper and Aziraphale sobs, cunt already glistening as he helplessly ruts against Crowley, feeling his mate’s leaking dick press against his thigh. “In that little, sexy song of yours?” 

“Nhg--”

Crowley tuts. “Not quite, no. Something about, about making you scream, yessss. Taking you until you beg for more, hm?”

“Oh, please--” Aziraphale whines, trying in vain to reach for Crowley, to pull his now smirking husband closer. “Need you--”

“Oh, no, no, darling.” 

Suddenly, Crowley’s gently but firmly grabbing Aziraphale’s wrists, pinning the angel’s hands above his head in a sudden show of demonic strength. Of dominance. 

Aziraphale moans at the new position, squirming with the need for friction as his center aches. 

“You wanted me to-to dominate you, yesss?” Waiting until Aziraphale nods, Crowley lifts up one long leg, pressing his knee carefully in-between Aziraphale’s legs, hissing in pleasure at the way his angel immediately begins to grind down. “Already so wet for me, baby, aren’t you?” 

“Y-Yes, Sir.” 

Aziraphale spreads his legs wider, bouncing on the balls of his feet as much as he can, desperate to get his mate as close as possible. Crowley kisses up his neck, trails his lips across Aziraphale’s red cheek, catching his mouth in a heated, wine tasting kiss that has the blonde panting once they come up for unneeded air.

“You wanted me to make you beg, sweetheart?” Crowley asks, slightly breathless himself, shifting his grip so that he can reach down with one hand, long finger circling Aziraphale’s pulsing cunt in a way that causes the angel to cry out. 

Aziraphale sobs. “Please, _please_ , Crowley, need you in me--” 

Crowley’s fangs flash white, golden eyes glowing. He growls, tongue trailing along Aziraphale’s neck, tasting along his pulse point.

“Then beg.”

Then his finger is slowly sliding into Aziraphale’s wet heat and the blonde _screams_ in pleasure instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! :D
> 
> Feel free to come scream with me on my Good Omens Tumblr: https://top-crowley-central.tumblr.com
> 
> **Song Used: "Flesh" by Simon Curtis.**


End file.
